Biologically derived extracellular matrices (ECM) have been used for tissue repair and regeneration. The two most commonly used matrices, however, which are derived from dermis and the small intestine, have limitations. These tissues being very cellular, well vascularized, and associated with adipose tissue require harsh processing conditions that may damage the native ECM structure. Embodiments of the present invention overcome one or more of these challenges.